Disappearing Act
by Mirrored Owls
Summary: Cammie goes missing. Zach and Joe are looking for her. She joined another agency and changed how she looks. Will they find her? Spoilers for GG book 6, so if you haven't read that book, don't read this fanfiction. First GG fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disappearing Act

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does!

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE SIXTH GG BOOK!

? pov

"Cammie, where is Cammie?" Zach was shouting at the top of his lungs. Poor Mr. Solomon! He had to deal with the nervous wreck that is Zach Goode. This was the first time Solomon and Zach had let Cammie out of their sight since graduation. She had gone on an easy solo mission, but after a week, she wasn't back.

"I'll contact the CIA; they'll probably want to know about this," Joe said grimly, "We can only hope that Cammie is safe good hands."

For me, the news was devastating. Squirt was gone. Surprisingly enough though, Joey still hadn't found the bugs I placed in his phone.

Solomon's pov

Rachel was devastated, I knew she would be. Her last connection to Matt was severed. Even though we are married, I know she still holds a place in her heart for the man who gave her Cammie. It was a spy's life having things torn away from you that never would have died if you had been a civilian. However, looking back, being a spy was one of the best choices of my life. I thought about the last Cove Ops rule I had given to Cammie, that very same rule was the one she had used twice to run away. Maybe if I had…. No, like Abigail always says, in a spy's life there is past and present if you dwell on something you did wrong in the past, then your future will change along with your attitude. Joe chuckled to himself Abby had spunk that was for sure. She would tease him all the time, but in reality, Abby was like his little smiled to himself, that was it: the CIA was like one big family.

Cammie's pov

The rain whipped on top of her umbrella as she power-walked down the sidewalk which, was covered in puddles. "Why does Seattle have so much rain?"Cammie thought to herself, as she looked at her reflection in the boutique window. Her hair was so frizzy that it looked like a bolt of lightning had hit it, her trusty sneakers were waterlogged so she was now soaked to the bone, and she had coffee stains on the front of her shirt and deep, dark circles under her eyes. She almost yawned, just thinking about all the paperwork she had to do last night to get accepted into the new agency that just recently was formed. Of course, she didn't tell Solomon or Zach, for fear they would stop her. The new agency was added just after she and her roommates stopped WW3. It was called SPA, and stood for: spy partnership agency; which meant she would partner with spies from different countries all over the world. And travel there. That was the very reason why she didn't tell Zach. Her first mission was over in India. But, because she had never gone on a mission to India before (Thailand, yes, India, no), she needed the go buy clothes and disguises for her trip. Cammie shuddered, she had to change her name, and erase her CIA & M16 records, and her name now was: Raine Shepard. Her new file looked like this:

RAINE SHEPARD

Age: 19

Hair Color: Copper red with blue streaks

Eye color: Hazel

Height: 5'7"

Relationship status: Single

Likes: Annoying her friends, playing sand volleyball, singing pop songs, the colors blue and black, cats, lemon cake, and being a leader

Dislikes: Her friends dating, bubblegum, any carnivals, short hair, dogs, being girly, gossip, dating, following others, and shopping

Friends: Danni Carson, and Mia Stuntion

Piercings: 2 in each ear lobe, 1 in the cartilage of her right ear, and a belly button piercing

Tattoos: None

Special Talents: Pavement Artist, plays guitar, knows all languages in the world, can hack the CIA database, and can make weapons

Cammie only had to get the piercings, and change her hair color. She was glad because if she went home to visit Joe and Zach, with a tattoo they would faint. She giggled at the thought of two of the CIA's best spies fainting over one tattoo. She had met Danni and Mia before and they had already become good friends. Danni reminded Cammie of Macey, minus the shopping fetish. Mia was soft-spoken, but her claws would come out if someone threatened me or Danni. We had already gone on two missions together, but already my past had stopped hurting as much, and was fading into the framework.

A/N- I will try to update as much as possible, okay y'all? I have to start getting my stories up so…..Please R&R! Mirrored Owls


	2. Chapter 2: Pranks and the boss

OMG! I am so sorry I did not update sooner! I feel so guilty! So here is the next chappie of Disappearing Act! ENJOY!

Mirrored Owls

- (Line Break) - -

Flashback: Cammie pov

"Cammie, oh dear! Why won't you leave Zach already, and join my forces?" I gritted my teeth, waiting for a slap, a punch, or anything to keep my mind off of strangling Catherine, right here. You heard me right, Catherine, you know, Zach's mom and the evil crazy terrorist lady that has tried to kill me on numerous occasions. No, I know what you are thinking, but she didn't die in the fire, but instead saved her own life by using the secret passageway that led straight to the Gallagher Lake. After a few more minutes, Catherine did everything in her power to make me talk. However, she forgot that Gallagher taught me how to be silent. Weeks went by like this, and weeks turned into months. My birthday slowly came and went, until this one major day in my life. On that one day, I believe it was September 28, Catherine walked in with a syringe in her right hand and a photo of Zach in the other. She was going to give me a choice, have my memories wiped like last Summer, or rip up the photo of Zach to show I would move on to a different agency and life.

While using a voice that was cracked and scratchy from disuse, I replied, "Hand over the photo." Catherine did so, and I tore it up trying not to cry. Catherine undid my chains and I hobbled around my cell, with my out of joint leg. The pain was overbearing before I heard her say, "You are now free to go. We have a deal and I trust you will honor it , because otherwise Zach will be dead. "She made a cutthroat motion over her neck; as if to signify what would happen if I disobeyed. She gave me 100 dollars so I could buy a hotel room for a night and some clean clothes. I have never looked back since.

- (Line break) -

Danni, Mia, and I all shared a three-story mansion that we bought with the agency's money.(Not that they knew :D)

PROS AND CONS LIST

A list by Raine Shepard; aka Cammie Morgan

PRO: Before you leave for a mission you don't have to clean your room 'cause you can sleep in a different room

CON: You have to clean up after a mission

PRO: Two words- Large closets

CON: Three words- Many shopping sprees

PRO: Turns out having a large house means lots of shadows and secret passageways

CON: When there is only 2 other girls finding out new news is scarce

PRO: Owning 2.3 acres of land that come with the house (It's a good place to play paintball or spy and go seek)

CON: Maintaining the 2.3 acres of land that we own

PRO: Having my friends with me means that someone will always tell me if my hair is messed up, or if my shirt is inside out

Today, I have a meeting with the director of SPA, Nicholas Skyfer. He is extremely handsome, and has platinum blonde hair, and the muscles of a bodybuilder. But, because of my commitment to Zach, I keep telling myself he is only my boss. I smoothed my black pencil skirt down as I got into the limousine that was taking me to our headquarters. Oh, I forgot to mention, Nick and I both love pranking each other, so things sometimes get a bit crazy. Last week I put cayenne pepper in some of the cookies I made for him, so right now as I step onto our grounds I am instantly on guard. As I logged in for the day, the mechanical voice that tells the guards who I am began to say," Raine Shepard, very hot former CIA agent, fourth in command, and looks good in a bikini." I blushed furiously and tried to get it to shut up, but with no avail. I screamed, "Nicholas Jones Skyfer, you are so dead when I find you!"

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Love y'all –Mirrored Owls


End file.
